


蔷薇绞刑架

by taosan



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taosan/pseuds/taosan
Kudos: 1





	蔷薇绞刑架

总悟把真选组制服脱下来，叠整齐放在一旁，随手抓起了日常装。  
“你也可以不去的，你知道只要随便找一个伴侣登记就可以了。”总悟不用回头也知道土方用担忧的眼神注视着自己。  
“不想，不需要。”自从分化成Omega之后，土方就经常用那种眼神看着自己，仿佛性别成为了永远的鸿沟，自己是需要保护的弱者。  
“那你…”不理会土方的话，总悟换好衣服走出屯所。  
只有几个灯笼苦苦支撑着黑下来的江户，乌色的天空看不到一颗闪烁的星。没时间想那么多了，总悟调整了一下脖颈上的防标记环，推开门准备走进了属于他的绞刑架。

“冲田队长，让我们好等呀！”总悟刚推开门就被一只手强硬拽了进去甩到床上。“谁能想到那个不可一世的真选组一队队长是个Omega呢？”还没等总悟回应起来，下巴就被捏住了。“不过再怎么不可一世，不是也要伏在Alpha身下摇屁股吗？”  
啪，清脆的响声回荡在这个狭小的房间。被打的老大不可置信的看向总悟。“冲田队长，你知道你来这里是要做什么的吗？”总悟被群狼压住也不过是一瞬间的事。左右都各有人按着他的肩膀，流氓头子站在他面前，来自不同人但同样不怀好意的信息素让总悟有点恍惚，那个老大抓住他不停挣扎的腰，一点一点地将他的常服裤子往下扒。  
很快，总悟被Alpha信息素催湿的内裤，还有被内裤包着的半硬阴茎和浑圆臀部露了出来，老大把写满了S的内裤拨开露出了一直吐着粘液的粉嫩小穴。“冲田队长真不愧是职业肉便器呀！真浪！”那只手一直在总悟裸露的皮肤上不停摩擦。“不过，你也要为自己的任性负责呢！”巴掌的清响声又一次在小屋子里面回荡，总悟呜咽了一声，他的臀肉被老大死命的拍了一下，手离开的时候留下了一个红殷殷的掌印。  
“机会难得，把药拿来让冲田队长好好试一下。”欣赏了一下自己在总悟身上留下的痕迹之后，老大心满意足的对周围的小弟们吩咐道。但总悟的心里十分忐忑，他知道药不会是什么好东西，但是糟糕到什么程度就不是自己能想象到的了。“冲田队长，你知道吗？市面上普遍给Omega用的催情针都太一般了，效果很差。”总悟抬起眼睛警惕地看着眼前的这个人，他知道这人不会无缘无故的谈起催情针。“所以我们研制了效果特别棒的催情针，不过呀，副作用就需要冲田队长来帮我们实验了。”  
总悟反应快速的抬起腿踢向这个老大，但又被抓住了脚腕。老大捏着他的腿向下用力压，直到膝盖贴上了总悟的胸膛。针被拿了过来，得到了老大的示意后拿着针的小弟毫不留情地往刚被用力打过的屁股肉上扎去。针头粗大，药水冰凉，总悟不停的挣扎呼痛，但是没有人会在意一个Omega的呻吟与哭泣。  
一管药水很快就全打到总悟体内了，针头拔出来，总悟的屁股上就留下了一个针眼。“现在就耐心等着这个小婊子哭着求我们吧。”在老大的示意下，最开始压制住总悟的人也松开了手，就放任总悟一个人在床上。

药是真的好药，总悟在床上没多一会儿就有了感觉。先是痒，无法抑制住的瘙痒从难以启齿的部位传到到神经。总悟用手捂住下面的关键部位，那种痒到骨子里的感觉越来越强烈。至少不能沉沦于Omega的天性，总悟用力咬住自己的下唇。  
一群人聚在床边看总悟不停的挣扎，但是他们知道总悟挣扎不了多久了。Omega发情，无论是正常发情还是被用了药，都只有Alpha能帮助解脱。这是Omega的天性，是枷锁。  
总悟伏在床上，他的嘴唇已经被自己咬破了，红艳的血凝聚在一起又一同滴落在床上。从刚才起，就不只是痒一种感觉了。胸部也开始胀痛，总悟试着用手去按了一下自己的胸口，只是轻微一按他就忍不住叫喊出声。好像乳房里有什么东西要喷涌而出却被格住，总悟低下头去看自己的身体。  
总悟记得以前出任务去查办一个号称小吉原的地点，那里被圈起来做赚钱机器的Omega也有这个样子的。奶头涨地嫣红又大，胸部鼓起薄薄一层，里面包着奶水。当时自己还没有分化，他问土方，是哺乳期的Omega也被抓来了吗？土方说不是，只是打了药而已。  
“看起来催情针的副作用就是催乳呀，也不算副作用，一举多得！这样那群变态的老爷们肯定会为了这个药剂掏出大把的钱来了。这要多谢我们的冲田队长。”  
总悟听到了那群人的嘲笑声和叽叽喳喳的议论，但他又实在是听不明。眼前的景色也像是罩上了一层玻璃一样，一切都显得不是那么的清楚。只有大脑里不断传递的性欲是真，想被上，想被粗鲁的对待，甚至想变成那些小吉原里的Omega，在真选组把他们救出来后，那群依然上瘾了的Omega没几天就又去不同的地点继续卖了。当时的自己说，不过是欲望而已，忍一下就过去了。  
刚才被用力掌捆的疼痛已经缓慢地转变成了甘美的蜜糖。总悟窝着身体依在床上，身体服从了最原始的冲动，开始不由自主地摩擦着床单。床单是劣质的布料，被总悟从刚才就流淌个不停的骚水洇的滑腻黏湿，总悟根本没获得多大的快感。  
“冲田队长看上去很难受呀。”这群人中的老大开口，他靠近总悟用手揪住栗色的短发。“再难受也不能自己玩自己呀，给你个机会，给我口，我们就让你爽的不能更爽。”  
总悟的一只手捂着胸口，一只手探入了自己的后穴，两只手都在小心翼翼地揉动。老大见总悟没有理会自己也不恼，他明白这一切只是时间的问题，很快这个小Omega就不是这个故作高冷的样子了。  
他没有猜错，被性欲一点点侵蚀的总悟需要更多的快感，而自己的慰抚起不到任何的作用。总悟支起自己被情欲催的粉红的身子，一点点移到了老大的身前，自己的脸直接面对着他的胯下。

总悟的衣服已经被扒干净了，他跪在床上，在这群衣冠楚楚的人面前，给他们舔鸡巴。他的嘴小，努力地张大才能含住半截，老大按着他的头，一下就将肉棒怼进了他的口腔里。总悟没有反抗，他沉默地做着口交，流着眼泪却没有抽噎声，撅着屁股，握着鸡巴用心舔个不停，尽管不会口交，还是把老大伺候得舒服极了。  
老大把总悟的脸捧起来。“别哭呀，我们最宝贝的冲田队长。马上就给你喜欢的。”这个Alpha随手指派了一个人，指挥他去上总悟。被指派的人顺从上床蹭到总悟的背后，扶着他纤细的胯部，龟头在肉洞前研磨了一下，一点前戏也不给的猛操了进去。总悟的肉道被猝不及防地填满了，他将嘴里的阴茎吐了出来，长长地哀叫了一声，上身晃了晃，整个人俯在了床上。后面的人抽插得用力，可总悟没有反抗的能力，他被一直干到了最里面的生殖腔前，只趴在床上顺着后面人的动作一下又一下地呻吟哭叫，嫣红的奶头磨着床单，很快就出了奶水。总悟伸出手去够前面的老大，好像他是唯一的救赎一样。老大也握住了总悟的手作为回应。“我们冲田队长是喜欢的吧，这么热情。”  
没有反驳的机会，也没法挣扎。那根硕大的几把又怼回了嘴中。身后的人也像是发现了什么好玩的，两只手都在总悟的胸上流连。先是在软滑变大的暗红乳晕上来回地勾了几下，后又揪住乳粒狠狠一揪，总悟被扯得只想喊叫，却又被堵着嘴只能听到呜呜的哽咽声。总悟的乳孔被扯开了，淅淅沥沥地淌出一些淡白色的奶水，流得那人满手都是。  
“真选组一队队长不愧是上等的Omega，连奶都这么好喝！”后面的人惊叫开来，其他的人跃跃欲试。老大见状草草释放在了总悟的嘴里。“别玩死了，我最后。”于是总悟来不及吞咽或是吐出嘴里的精液就被群人拉到了地上干。

几个人去摸总悟被阴茎撑得紧紧的下体了，试图再塞一根肉棒进去。于是总悟已经被撑得很开的穴口肉环，又被硬生生塞进几根手指，肉壁上红嫩发肿的层层叠叠的软肉似乎也能看见。  
受不了这样痛苦对待的总悟一口咬在了面前人的脖颈上，得到了大家的一阵哄笑。“你看，邀请你呢。”“连发了情的Omega都对付不了，回家找妈妈吧。”被一口咬到的人想要证明自己一样，在扩张还没做好的时候就大力捅进了总悟已经含有一根几把的肉穴。  
总悟不断的挣扎，两条腿不停的乱动又被按压住。嘴里叫得狼狈不堪。“不行，里面要破了……啊啊……好大……要到了…坏掉了…” 两人一起捣鼓了没几下，总悟还是疼得尖叫，他下身的肉穴被操出了一个圆洞，紧紧箍住两根鸡巴，淫水就从两根鸡巴并着的缝隙中流出来。  
总悟不好受，那两个人也并不舒坦。他们两个的肉棒被总悟过于紧致的小穴夹得生疼，但看着真选组一番队队长平时一贯冷静的脸上出现的是流着唾液，双眼失神的表情，快感还是有的。后进入的Alpha本性对Omega的照顾让他伸出手安抚了一下这个快被干坏了的小队长。“冲田队长，总悟，一会儿就会舒服的，会让你爽的。”他边说边帮总悟把流个没完的眼泪擦下去。  
这种温情没持续多长时间，之前周围的那些Alpha就一直在吸吮撕扯总悟的奶头，那地方的肉本来就更稚嫩，现在更是被咬破出血，血丝混着奶水淌下来的样子更让这群Alpha疯狂。

“副长，今天冲田队长还没到位，房间里也没人，是……”山崎的话还没说完就被土方打断。“是让我昨晚派去执行私密任务了。”土方自己心里也担心，但是他不能表现出来，知道总悟是Omega的也只有自己和他本人，他不能把这个秘密泄露出去。“没什么事的话就你们就先训练吧，我去巡街。”说完这句话的副长拿着自己的佩刀就走了出去。  
等土方找到总悟的时候，他才知道状态永远比自己想象的还要差。总悟躺在被精液和淫水打湿的床单上，身上一片青紫，有几个地方还渗出血印。“总悟，我来晚了。”


End file.
